


I Think I'm Ready

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, If not a little bit weird and crazy, It's a good family though, They have such a big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillMakeMyOwnFate/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and Azura have been dating for awhile now. They're very happy together. The only problem is no one else knows. Corrin decides it's time to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Corrin and Azura telling all of Corrin's siblings that they're together. The sibling's reactions will probably be pretty amusing~

“Hey, Azura?”

Azura glanced up from the book she was reading to see Corrin standing nervously in front of her. The singer tilted her head to the side to signal she was listening. 

Corrin took a deep breath, “I think I’m ready to tell my siblings that we’re together.”

Surprise flashed across Azura’s features. It was true that at this point they had managed to keep their a relationship a secret from everyone else. However, the dancer had a feeling that some of the family might be catching onto them. Truthfully, Azura didn’t really care if the royal families knew; as long as she had Corrin she was perfectly fine. The only reason the blue haired girl had not done more public displays of affection was for Corrin’s sake. That girl’s anxiety tended to spike to the max whenever the subject of telling them was brought up. 

“Are you sure?” 

Corrin mustered up some confidence and firmly nodded her head, “Yes.”

A rare smile, usually only reserved for Corrin, appeared on Azura’s face. Putting her book down and rising to her feet, she gently took Corrin’s hand and led her out of the singer’s bedroom. 

The first siblings they happened to stumble upon were Sakura and Elise. Both of them were in Sakura’s bedroom; Elise’s hair had been let down and Sakura was attempting to braid it. 

“Hey, guys, what are you up to?” Azura asked as soon as they stepped into the room.

Elise smiled happily, “Sakura is trying to replicate this braid we saw earlier when we were walking around town.”

“It’s a little tricky though,” Sakura admitted nervously. 

“I’m sure you’ll get it eventually,” Azura reassured with a small smile, “In the meantime, Corrin has something she would like to tell you two.”

Corrin hesitantly stepped forward; all attention was on her, “Um...I just wanted to tell you guys that...Azura and I...are together.”

Only mild surprise flashed across the other two girls’ faces. “Oh, we already know,” Elise chirped with a cheerful smile. 

Corrin’s jaw dropped, “B-but how?”

“I-It’s easy to figure it out i-if you pay enough attention,” Sakura said as her concentration returned to the braid. With a defeated sigh, Sakura reluctantly undid her hard work and restarted. 

“You two are really cute together,” Elise added, and laughed as Corrin’s face became akin to a tomato.

With everything said and done, Azura and Corrin left the two girls and continued onto the next siblings. 

Next, they found Leo and Takumi playing chess in the library. From what the two girls could see, Leo was definitely winning. 

“Checkmate,” Leo declared a couple moments after Azura and Corrin had entered the room. 

“What!?” Takumi exclaimed, eyes scanning the board in shock, “Seriously!?”

Leo smirked victoriously, “Better luck next time, Takumi.”

Takumi looked up at the blond man and pointed a finger at him, “Just you wait. Next time we’re playing kogi and I will win.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Azura coughed and both men’s attention was drawn to the doorway. The blue haired girl glanced over at Corrin who was gazing at her bare feet. “Corrin would like to tell you guys something.”

For a few seconds, Corrin remained silent. She was fiddling with whatever she could get her hands on, which at the moment happened to be her gauntlets. Knowing how anxious she must be, Azura reached out a hand and gripped the white haired girl’s one. She gave her a reassuring squeeze and the anxious girl relaxed slightly. 

Corrin took in a deep breath, “Um...Azura and I...are together,” she finally forced the words out of her mouth. 

For a moment there was nothing. Corrin refused to look at the reactions of her two brothers, so Azura was assessing them for her. Takumi’s mouth was hanging open in shock, and Leo’s brow was raised in surprise. Then, the words seemed to finally sink in for Leo as his surprised look quickly morphed into...triumph? On the other hand, the revelation hit Takumi like a slap to the face.

“Wait, what!?” Takumi managed to shout, his eyes moving back and forth between the two girls. “You two are actually together?”

A hardened look took over Azura’s face as she protectively pulled Corrin closer and tightened her grip, “Yes, yes we are.”

That answer resulted in Takumi throwing both his hands up in the air in disbelief, “You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

The smug smirk that had been brewing on Leo’s face grew.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Azura’s icy voice cut through the air.

Takumi flinched back in shock and held his hands up in surrender. “No, of course not! I’m actually very happy for you two. It’s just that…” With a sigh he began to rummage through his pockets and pulled out a small beige bag. Reluctantly, he handed it over to the Leo’s outstretched hand. Said blond man immediately poured the contents onto his hand. It was gold. “I just can’t believe I lost the bet.” He admitted, “How the heck did you know?”

Leo smirked at the archer, “I didn’t. But when you grow up with someone you tend to notice little changes. For example, the fact that every time I saw them they were always together,” he explained thoughtfully, “Also, one night I saw Azura sneaking into Corrin’s room, so…”

“Wait, was that before we made the bet or after?”

Leo shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, “Who knows?”

Takumi glared daggers at the mage, “You cheater.”

Seeing as this might turn into a full blown argument between the two men, Azura and Corrin decided to take their leave. Four siblings down, four to go. 

As the two of them walked hand in hand down the hall, Azura spotted a flash of purple and red out in the courtyard. When they reached them, Hinoka was struggling to embroider some fabric while Camilla tried to assist her. 

Camilla noticed the pair first, “Hello, Corrin, Azura,” she smiled affectionately at Corrin. Hinoka nodded her greeting but kept her concentration on her work. She had been improving a lot. “Do you need something?” Purple eyes briefly found Corrin and Azura’s joined hands, but they quickly flitted away.

Corrin didn’t hesitate nearly as long as last time. “Azura and I are together,” there was a hint of confidence in her voice that she hadn’t had the past two times.

As soon as the words left Corrin’s mouth, Hinoka’s head snapped up. Her eyes widened in shock. A flash of jealousy crossed Camilla’s features, but it was gone in the next moment. Instead, a delighted smile spread across her face. “So this is the person you’ve been spending all your time with.”

The crimson blush spread across Corrin’s face as fast as a wildfire, “W-what? I don’t spend all my time with her,” she stuttered out.

“Uh huh, sure,” Camilla nodded her head in agreement, but her mischievous eyes said otherwise. 

At that point, Hinoka had finally broken out of her shocked trance. She sat there in quiet contemplation. “Are you happy together?” She asked, her gaze travelling between the two. 

Azura and Corrin looked at each other then turned back to the older siblings. “Yes,” they said in unison. 

A genuine smile appeared on Hinoka’s face. “Then I don’t see any problems. I’m happy for you guys.” Camilla nodded her head as well. 

Relief spread over Corrin’s face and she let go of Azura’s hand to jump happily in her spot. An ecstatic smile was plastered to her face. “Let’s go tell Ryoma and Xander now!” 

Before Azura could even react, Corrin had disappeared back into the castle. Azura turned around to follow her, but a strong hand gripping her arm stopped her. Camilla stood calmly behind her.

“Although I am happy for you two,” she started slowly, “If you ever break Corrin’s heart, I will slit your throat and dump your body in the forest for the animals to fight over,” she finished with a cruel smile. Patting Azura’s back she added as she started walking back to Hinoka, “Now go catch up with her. I’ll see you two later.” 

Even though Azura didn’t frighten easily, she was a little perturbed. She tried not to run as she went back into the castle.

Azura caught up to Corrin at the entrance to the strategy planning room. The white haired girl was steeling herself for the final confrontation. The singer slipped her hand back into her girlfriend’s and with a nod they pushed open the doors. 

Inside, Ryoma and Xander were discussing along the lines of running the two countries. Azura wasn’t really too concerned about it. At the sound of the doors opening, both of the elder siblings looked over.

“Corrin, Azura, what do you need?” Ryoma spoke first, curiosity evident in his tone. 

“Azura and I are together!” Corrin immediately blurted out. All the hesitation from the previous times had completely vanished. 

Both of the men were taken aback by her bluntness, and Azura had to let out a little chuckle at their expressions. 

“When did this happen?” Xander asked once he got over his initial surprise.

Corrin squinted her eyes and wrinkled her nose in thought, “I’d say three months ago.”

“That long ago?” Ryoma said bewilderment, “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

Corrin began to play with her gauntlet again. Azura rubbed her thumb along her girlfriend’s hand. “I-I just wasn’t sure how y-you would react…” she muttered nervously. 

Understanding flashed over Xander’s face. “Well thank you for trusting us enough to tell us,” a small smile appeared on his face and Corrin mirrored it. 

After that they left the two elder siblings to continue whatever they were doing before. As they walked down the hall hand in hand, Azura glanced over at Corrin. “You did great, you know,” The blue haired girl commented with a reassuring squeeze.

Corrin gave a sheepish smile, “Yeah, it actually went way better than I thought it would.” Crimson eyes locked with amber ones, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Azura stopped in her tracks, and Corrin paused as well. The singer took both of her girlfriend’s hands and stared straight into her eyes. “Of course you could have.” Azura stated firmly as she raised their joined hands and gently kissed Corrin’s, “You are braver than you think you are.” 

Corrin looked at her in disbelief, but it quickly morphed into love. The cheerful smile returned to her face.

Azura started pulling Corrin down the hall again, “Now, come on, I want to go finish my book.” 

“Can I read with you?”

“Yes, yes you can.”


End file.
